Charon
Appearance Charon is always wearing his grey/green trenchcoat. Even when sleeping. However, he never wears the sleeves unless he is in fear of losing it, such as in a taijutsu battle. His other clothes, besides his belt, are all grey/green as well. This is his favorite color. His hair is silver, which was common in the Land of Bloody Snow. He is also, unlike most Bloody Snow nin, very tan. He is also very muscular, and athletic. Personality Charon, as his nickname suggests, is very gentle and caring. When his friends are in trouble, Charon will almost always jump in and help if he can, such as when in What a Shinobi Is Made Of!!, Jozoun Gremachi was about to be killed by his revived father, so Charon stopped him and took over, while Jozoun regained strength. He is loyal and smart as well, with an IQ of 143. He can usually predict what jutsu an opponent will use, although this is not precognition, and allows him to counterattack accordingly. He cannot predict jutsu he hasn't seen though. History Charon was originally from the Land of Bloody Snow, a small area in between the Rain and Fire countries. He defected after graduating to Chunin, because of the Genin graduating exam, where instead of something like the chunin exam, Bloody Snow required Genin to kill each other until there are only three left, which compromise the next three chunin. Heading to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Hokage accepted him for citizenship, and allowed him to stay a chunin. In the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Charon and Jozoun Gremachi fought the long deceased Gremachi Clan, and Jozoun's father, Sojourn Gremachi. When Jozoun ran out of chakra avoiding Sojourn's Rasengan, Charon stepped in to fight while he recharged. Abilities Charon can use the rare ability of Snow Release, which is one version of combining Water and Wind in a different way than Ice Release. Even though he is capable of using wind and water style jutsu, he prefers using his snow release primarily. He uses it similarly to how Gaara uses his sand, however, the snow does not come to automatically protect him, and cannot become harder than steel, but can become hard as brick. Because he combines Water and Wind together, he could form Ice Release, but he could not use it, because he is not descended from that clan, so if Ice does form, it is chakra devoid, and useless as nothing more than weapons. The snow cannot crush enemies lifeless, but can break smaller bones like arms and legs. Plot Fourth Great Shinobi War Charon, Jozoun Gremachi and an unnamed chunin fought Jozoun's clan, the Gremachi Clan, as Edo Tensei zombies revived by Kabuto. the third chunin was killed, then Jozoun and Charon sealed the rest of them. They then encountered Sojourn Gremachi and when Jozoun started to lose the upper hand, Charon interrupted the fight. Trivia * Charon has no record of his missions, however, he obviously has tons of battle experience. Quotes "Is this too much for you?" - Charon to Jozoun about fighting Sojourn. "Besides, I haven't shown you my secret techniques!" - Charon to Sojourn, while distracting him from Jozoun.